Choice
by WarningExplicitContent
Summary: Riku and others on why they chose their significant other.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **I got this idea while at a basketball game. I did a total J.K. Rowling and started writing it on those tiny pieces of paper that people keep under telephones.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. *sad sigh*

* * *

Choice

It's that one word that pops up in your life more than you think.

Should you date that hot guy, or the one who's been your friend for years?

Do you take a hit, or do you pass?

Do you get into the car with a slightly intoxicated driver, or not?

Most questions aren't on that scale. Nonetheless, choice is what makes up your life. You can screw up your life and someone else's by doing something stupid.

Choice is defined as "the right, power and opportunity to choose". You have one moment to choose. Sometimes, what you choose seems bad, and you wish you could do it all over again. You think everything would've been perfect if you had done that.

Do you ever stop and think that maybe both options would have bad results?

People choose what they want-in the form of possessions, education, and the people they hang out with. One thing you can't help is who you fall in love with.

It could be the guy (or girl) of your dreams. Or it could be that guy you sat behind in English all of high school and talked to once. Or it could be the guy that has broken your heart multiple times before.

You can control choice to an extent. But when there's only one choice, commonly known as an opportunity, you must take it.

That choice could make your life better than you ever could have imagined.


	2. Riku

**A/N: **I'm not really trying to be dramatic and all that, this just popped into my head. It went in a totally different direction than my first draft, which was a lot fluffier.

**Disclaimer: **Sora and Riku are not mine, if they were they'd just be all coupely during the game.

* * *

**Riku**

I chose Sora because he needed me. When you love someone your whole life, you know the right moment to choose them

If you think about it, you've already chosen to love them. You do need to choose the right time to actually be with them.

Sora was always happy and bright. He made your day seem loads better just by smiling at you. He had puppy dog blue eyes and they were so sincere that even if he told you the sky was purple you'd believe him. He was all that and more until his dad left. His jerk of a father cheated on Sora's mom. His mom was the sweetest woman, even if she drank a tad bit more than normal.

She got worse though. I would go to Sora's house in the morning to walk to school with him. She would be drunk, and Leon would be taking care of her. When I'd drop him off she was drunk. Sometimes she would be there to pick Sora up and she was drunk. She'd embarrass him, because someone else would have to drive them. I figured that that was it, nothing more.

Then the bruises showed up. Then it was cuts, and then he went to the hospital. Sora had always been clumsy. So the bruises and cuts seemed to be reasonable. He would tell everyone he fell. That worked until things got worse.

I didn't notice how lonely he had become. Tidus, the jerk, had ditched him when he started playing basketball. Wakka had moved and he hardly called or visited, even though he only moved the next town over. I left when he and Kairi got together. I couldn't deal with seeing him kiss her and act like a boyfriend. I had been his best friend and I abandoned him over something like that. I was too much of a coward to tell him I loved him.

When Kairi cheated on him, he was alone. Kairi, who had been his friend before, cheated on him and left with no apology.

That's why he tried.

He tried four times; twice he slit his wrists and twice he took pills. I figured that all the counseling he was in was helping, that the scares were over. Then the day after he was finally done everything, Kairi tried to get with me. She just kissed me. I remember the hurt that he saw. Kairi had hurt him again.

He overdosed on cocaine; I don't even know where he got the stuff. Tidus had a random thought to visit him. I thank god that random thoughts happen.

His coma lasted two months. I sat in everyday, before and after school. I talked to him I let him know how school was. I played new music. I played his favorite music, TV shows and read him his favorite books.

His mom gave up and was ready to just let him go. I couldn't believe she had so little faith. So I started telling him I loved him. I told him my life would be nothing unless he woke up. I told him that if he didn't wake up, I'd follow him.

When he woke up, I was watching TV.

"Riku…" He whispered. That made me the happiest man to ever walk the earth. When Sora woke up, he didn't call for his mother, or Leon. He said my name, which meant more to me than any kiss, hug or smile ever would.

Over the next few months he went through therapy and rehab. I was there when he celebrated every milestone. When he was done with rehab, we threw a party, just the two of us. To this day, I don't know if he had heard me before, or just found out.

"Riku? I love you too." He told me. His blue eyes were shining, and swirling with love and appreciation. I couldn't say anything, so I kissed him.

I chose Sora in the 2nd grade, but I was with him in the 11th. He needed me, so I was there for him. That's why I'm here now, the week after college graduation, on my knee.

"Sora, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if anybody likes Kairi. She's just the only one girl I could think of to put as Sora's cheating girlfriend. I really don't mind her, it just would have been weird if I used Olette.


	3. Roxas

**Roxas**

"Hey, blondie, wanna dance?"

That's how I met Axel. He was a friend of Hayner's friend Olette. That specific weekend, Hayner had snuck me away from my overly-religious mom to go to a college party. I refused Axel's offer, so he decided to follow me all night. He flirted with me, teased me, and overall really annoyed me. I wanted to castrate him when Hayner and I finally left the party. I figured I'd never see him again.

I was dead wrong.

Whenever Hayner went to visit Olette at college, he'd drag me along. He told my mom we went on nature retreats to study the bible. Naturally, Axel found out and so he was there every time. He'd greet me with a huge grin, a wink, and some form of groping. He had made it pretty obvious he wanted to fuck me like five minutes after he'd met me.

Under no circumstances was I going to let that happen, I refused.

Okay, _maybe _Axel was hot. He had bright red hair, not ginger but red. His green eyes always portrayed his emotions, no matter how hard he tried to conceal some. He had a nice body too. So, obviously I was attracted to him, but I'd never act on it because of…

My mom

She depended on me. I was her "only child", since she refused to acknowledge Cloud's existence ever since he started dating some dude Leon. My dad was taboo, since he left my mother. My mom pushed the belief that homosexuality was wrong and you'd be sent straight to hell. There was only such thing as religious music; the rest was the devil's work. That "emo" style made me the son of Satan.

I was a rebel. My favorite band was My Chemical Romance (1). I hid my skinny jeans and band tees in the hole in the wall in my closet, surrounded by my khaki's and polo shirts. Oh, and I was gay. I had known since I was 14, and I'm 17. When Namine started flirting with me, I would ignore her and stare at random guy's asses.

My mom had followers, like Hayner's mom, Olette's parents, Pence's whole family, and Namine's parents. These were my friends, and they all had different opinions, and supported me. I couldn't be with Axel even if he was hot, because she would find out somehow.

Then one day after she had hit me for hugging Hayner too long, I was with Axel. We had become friends (against my will). Then he told me that he'd protect me from my mother if I needed it. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious.

I knew from that moment that Axel wasn't going to go away. He would be there forever, unless I let my mother rule over me and take him away. I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him to be there for me, and _only_ me. So I told him that, and he pretty much told me he'd figured that out a while ago.

When my friends found out, they all just said they had expected that. They helped me and Axel meet. They'd text me when my mom was coming home when Axel was with me. He'd get his stuff, run up to my room and go out through the window. We were pretty good at it. Our friends described us as the "yin and yang" couple. We were opposites, which I guess made the relationship better.

One day we got careless. I missed Olette's text that my mom was coming home. Needless to say, I was extremely surprised to see my mother standing in the doorway of the living room, with groceries. Axel looked up from the hickey he had just created and paled.

My homophobe mother saw me clutching a man's head while he left hickeys all over my neck.

My mother's scream still haunts me today.

Axel grabbed what he could and bolted up the stairs. I heard him land after jumping through the window.

My mother pounced on me. She clawed at my face. She was screaming that she'd beat the "fag" out of me. She hounded on me. She punched, kicked, scratched, slammed and everything. I probably could have fought back, but she's my mother. The thought of me hitting my own mother made me want to throw up.

This kept on for three weeks. The only thing that kept me from going was that I knew that she'd fall apart. The guilt would take overtake me every time I mulled over the thought. Then she got worse, so to protect myself, I planned to leave.

Axel snuck over to me one night. I hadn't seen him in two weeks. I told him my plans, and he said he could help me. He explained that he had transferred to Twilight Town University. He said that I could enroll at the high school as a dependent since my mom was abusive. Axel is a lot smarter than he seems.

So we left. I almost backed out until I thought about how much better my mother might be if she could start over and pretend I never existed also. I'm sure she'd get over me.

As Axel drove away from the place I'd known all my life, I looked at him.

"Axel? Can-can you promise me something?" I asked solemnly.

"Sure Rox, shoot." He replied.

"I want you to promise me that you'll be with me forever. I-I want to know that I'm not leaving for nothing. I need you to do that or turn around." I whispered.

He frowned at my expression.

"Rox, I will always, always be with you, no matter what. I love you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Axel, I love you too."

* * *

~A dorm room at Twilight University 3 years later~

Axel and I were lying in bed, post sex. Axel was stroking my hair as I snuggled into his chest and my eyes drooped sleepily.

"Rox, did you know that Riku is planning on proposing to Sora?"

"Mhmm. He asked my permission."

"Do you think-," He paused. "Do you think you'd ever marry me?"

"Of course I would. But I need a more romantic proposal, that way we can have celebratory sex!"

* * *

**A/N: **This is a little different from Riku and Sora, but I like it. Also, I know the end is a little weird and rushed I might fix it in the future, but right now, I'm happy.

**1- **I just want people to know that I do not view MCR as "emo". It's just that they're the only band I could think of that would piss off and overly-religious mother who hated that type of music. MCR kicks epic ass, they are my favorite band ever. Anyone who believes in that emo shit should curl up and die.


	4. Demyx

**A/N: **This may or may not be the last chapter. I'm having an internal debate. I don't know if I should put Sora, Axel and Zexion in a different story or post them in this one.

Also, I want to thank **Neko Ninja Hezza **for making my day. Her review made me laugh. By the way Neko, I do know some gingers and when I read your review, it made me think of them stealing souls.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Gah! Now I want to cry

* * *

**Demyx**

Zexion was lonely. I could tell that within 5 minutes of meeting him.

He acted aloof, and kept his distance from people. You'd think he did it on purpose, but I knew better.

Whenever Axel would kiss Roxas or Roxas would smile at Axel, his eyes filled with longing. He didn't want Roxas or Axel, but he wanted the kind of relationship they had. So, I decided to become his friend and I let him know it.

I flounced over and smiled at him. I was hoping to get at least a hint of a smile, but all I got were raised eyebrows.

"I'm Demyx, once again! I was sitting over there and I saw that you weren't talking to anyone. Axel told me you don't hang out with many people. So, I've decided to be your friend, Zexion!"

I noticed that his eyes flickered in surprise and gratitude, but was immediately replaced by a look of unconcern. "You can try," he mumbled.

I smiled at him. "That's as good as a yes, Zexy! Hey! You can be Sexy Zexy!" I cried out happily.

I saw his eyebrow twitch. "You are a complete blonde, Demyx, you help the stereotype." He grumbled.

I just beamed, unaffected by his defense mechanism, insults. I forced my way into his life. I could tell that at first I annoyed him greatly. If I saw him around campus, I'd come up to him and talk to him about anything. He never said anything. I knew I had annoyed him when his eyebrow twitched, or he finally talked, most of the time he only said, "Shut up Demyx."

* * *

This went on for 5 months. He never gave, just told me to shut up or go away. I think he secretly enjoyed it. I even studied with him if I caught him in the library. He enjoyed my company, even if his eyebrow did twitch. I didn't know if he was still lonely, the type of lonely that makes you want to cry.

At the end of 5 months, I was tired. I tried to keep up with being in his life, but he never gave me anything to work with. So I stopped. I hadn't met any individual that was so against making friends. It seemed like he was unaffected by my leave. He carried on as if I hadn't spent the last 5 months of my life trying to be friends with him. I was sorta disappointed, until he confronted me in the library.

He asked one question that let me know that he had appreciated me being there.

"Demyx, would you like to study?" He asked, all the while looking away from me. I could see that a hint of red was on his cheeks. He was embarrassed.

I smiled. "I'd love to, Zexy." I replied and I gathered my stuff and followed him to a different table.

We studied in silence for half an hour. Usually, one of left and the other would follow about five minutes later. That day, I had a class, so I had to go. As I gathered my stuff, Zexion grabbed my arm.

"Demyx, I want to thank you. I know I was a jerk and everything, but thank you." He mumbled. I nodded and left.

From then on, we sort of eased into friends, then to something more. We didn't even notice the second transition, at first. I thought it was normal that friends would fall asleep on each other, during movies and stuff. Usually I'd fall asleep on Zexion's lap, and he'd act like he didn't even notice. Then when I'd annoy him, I'd throw my arm around him, and hug him. He'd usually just sigh and keep walking.

The first time I noticed that we were potentially more than friends, was when we were at Axel and Roxas's room. We were watching a movie, and I lay down on his lap like usual. Then I saw Roxas do the same thing. It was weird. Then Axel leaned down and kissed his neck, and started stroking his hair.

I froze when I realized that Zexion was stroking my hair, still watching the movie like it was _natural_ to him. And the scariest part was it felt _natural_ to me too. When we left, we went to his room and hung out.

"Zexy, have you noticed anything…weird about our friendship?" I asked. Immediately he stopped moving, and looked away from me. That was a yes in Zexion body language.

"You mean how we act like a couple? How we act like Roxas and Axel during movies? How we prefer to be with each other?"

"Um, yeah, that's it." I agreed. I didn't know how to phrase my next question. I didn't want it to become awkward. I had no problem being with Zexion. It was my intention initially, until I realized how lonely he was. I chose the option of being a friend, rather than forcing something romantic on him.

"Dem, I wouldn't-I don't mind…I mean it would be fine if we were…you know…like Axel and Roxas. It wouldn't bother me, unless of course it bothered you. In that case I just made this situation really awkward. Now I'm rambling and I can't stop. I think I should-mmph!"

It felt right, kissing him. It was like we had been putting off what was meant to happen. I wanted to spend the rest of my life like we had that night. We acted like newlyweds, in **every **way. It was what we both wanted, and needed.

* * *

So now, I'm deciding whether or not to answer his calls. He forgot our anniversary. I know he didn't mean to, but it's been three years. He remembered one and two. He's been calling for the past hour. I went to the coffee shop across from the dorms, he's probably at our apartment.

He called again, this time he left a voice mail. The waitress stood in front of me. She scrunched up her face.

"You mad at your girlfriend or something?" She asked.

"My boyfriend, he forgot our anniversary." I replied.

She snorted. "That's it? Honey, some things are worth putting up a fuss for, this isn't one of them. If you really love him, you'll answer your phone. People forget anniversaries all the time. My husband hasn't remembered ours in years. You're too young to worry about that stuff. I have a feeling he'll be calling back in a couple of minutes. He might stop calling, so you should get this little tiff out of the way. I know for a fact that make-up sex is the best. Answer that phone next time, honey. You want any more coffee?" She told me.

I blinked at her. That was probably the best relationship advice someone had ever given me. My phone started buzzing again. I looked up at her, then back at my phone.

"I don't think I'll need any more coffee," I looked at her nametag, "Aerith, thanks anyway." I said.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. "Zexy?"

* * *

**A/N: **I know cliffhangers suck, but all the endings I wrote I was unhappy with. You can go ahead and assume Demyx forgives him. That's how all my endings were.


	5. Sora

**A/N: **Here is Sora, my duckies! I'm updating so quickly because I haven't been to school in a week! Great, right? Not. I have 60 inches of snow outside my house. I despise the mid-Atlantic. I want summer....or at least spring.

**Disclaimer: **I own not Kingdom Hearts characters!!!

* * *

**Sora**

Riku was my best friend ever since we'd met in the second grade. He was that kid that sits on the swings in the playground, glaring at anyone who dared come near him. I ignored that, simply because my mother had always told me "mean people are just lonely people". I didn't think he was that lonely, just a bit sad. So, I talked to him nonstop and we became great friends.

From 2nd to 5th grade, we went over to each other's houses everyday. When we hit middle school, that was lame so we didn't say we were going over, we were "hanging out". I always thought Riku's hair was nice, so shiny and silver. I like his eyes too, they were so mysterious when he was trying to hide his emotions.

I loved him, a lot, so much that I had dreams about our future. It was weird, because he was a guy, and I'd always thought that I like girls. Then I realized I had never liked anybody else, regardless of gender, because it was always _Riku. _I thought about telling him, and then my bastard of a father left. He fucking cheated on my mother, whom I had always thought he had loved. My mom had her share of problems-namely alcohol-but she was always good to Leon and me.

When dad left, she got violent when she drank. She hit me, and that scared me so much I just let it happen. Leon never noticed, because he was hardly ever there, always off with that dude he talked about, Cloud. So, I lied to everyone, including Riku, who I trusted with pretty much everything. Everyone believed me because I was clumsy, but I still tried to hide most of the bruises.

In the tenth grade, I started dating Kairi because I was lonely. Tidus had become a _jock _of all things, Wakka had moved, and she was there. She seemed into it, she'd been crushing on me for years and everyone knew it. I appreciated the fact that she'd be there to talk because I was lonely. My loneliness intensified when Riku stopped talking to me, he avoided me and that hurt more than anything. Then Kairi cheated on me with some guy named Seifer, who ditched her anyway.

So I figured that if nobody cared about me, I should just check out early. So I tried four times, and each time failed miserably because my mom just happened to find me when she wasn't completely wasted. She sent me to counseling, which I thought was total bullshit at first but it helped. Riku started hanging around me more after Kairi was out of the picture. I was happy again, but Kairi had to ruin it. I was meeting Riku at his locker when I turned the corner and saw her kiss him.

She had absolutely no right to kiss him. He was _mine _and only _mine. _I had loved him for years and she just kisses him. I thought that Riku wanted her back, I truly did. So I decided that this time, I would really find a good way to check out. I bought cocaine from some kid in the twelfth grade, Saix. So I just shot up, not caring what happened to Riku. The last thing I remember is Tidus of all people screaming my name.

I had a dream after I blacked out. It was of me and Riku in this garden. It was so pretty too, so green and lush. It was filled with small bushes covered in small pink flowers. The sun was shining and made the flowers stand out even more. The grass was soft and shifted with the breeze that rolled through. The trees were covered in purple flowers, whose scent was always flowing through the garden. It was so beautiful, and in the middle there was a tiny pond where Riku and I would always hang out. We talked about everything, like we used to before Kairi kissed him. We were close again, and I loved him more than ever. He loved me too, and he kept telling me that. He said it in the middle of some of our conversations, and when we got too quiet. I remember I had turned away and when I turned back, he was gone.

"Riku…" I muttered and was bombarded by bright lights, and the shocked face of Riku. Turns out, I had been in a coma from the cocaine. Riku explained everything for me, and he was there when I completed all my treatment. When everything was done, when I was deemed "mentally healthy", we threw a party. My thoughts drifted back to my dream, and I decided that the real Riku deserved to know.

"Riku, I love you, too" I said, hoping that I'd struck the right chord. I did. He kissed me, and we kissed for hours. He loved me back, which was the only thing I'd ever really wanted.

So, it is college graduation night, and I'm staring at Riku open-mouthed. Why?

"Sora, will you marry me?" Is what he just asked me.

My answer? "Hell yes!" Riku is so getting some tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all like it! BTW I have another story, if you're interested, called Angels. It's a little less dramatic and stuff. Just saying if you want to check it out! Review if you want, they make me smile!


	6. Axel

**A/N: **It's been a while, but I have not forgotten about you darlings! I put this in a letter because the idea came to me on the bus and I thought that Axel writing to someone was better suited to what I envisioned him to be like.

**Disclaimer: **This game is not mine, nor will it ever be. Unless I take over the world.

* * *

Dear Mrs. Strife,

This is really awkward for me but I'm still going to write this. I'm Axel Lea, you know the guy you caught kissing your son. I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I'm doing this for Roxas. I just want to tell you a little bit of our history like how we met and became close so you understand.

I met him at a party. It was a college party which his friend Hayner snuck him out to constantly FYI. I asked him to dance because he was cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed almost unsure of where to look. He rejected me you'll be glad to know, but I followed him around the rest of the night. I'm sure you know who Olette his, well whenever she was going to meet up with Hayner, I'd come with her just hoping that he'd be there. I wanted to get to know him, even if he didn't particularly like me.

He always seemed to get so annoyed when I was around. He kept ignoring me and glaring at me and threatening me. I kept pushing and eventually he talked to me, he just gave in. We hung out-we saw movies, played video games, went to the beach, studied-everything friends did. It was nice to be that close and I didn't push, or I tried not to. I loved him, and I had known that for a while and I figured we'd just be really good friends and that was okay. But it changed in one day because of you.

Apparently you had hit him because you thought he and Hayner had "touched" for too long and he had been under the influence of Satan. I just want you to know that hitting your own child will screw them up. You are the one person who they _know _will be there to love them forever. They know you won't hurt them, hit them, neglect them but that you will love them and be there for them forever. I know because my dear old dad used to hit me, thought I was an "abomination" because my mother had died during childbirth.

I told him that I'd be there to protect him, no matter what. I could make that promise because I know what it feels like and if there was anyone I wanted to spare from that feeling of being abandoned, it was Roxas. I don't what happened, but he told me that he wanted me to protect only _him. _This is where our relationship started.

We hung out a lot like always, but now it was more centered on us just being near each other and being there. Roxas's friends helped us avoid you because they knew you'd freak out, which you did. I really wish I'd met you differently, I'm sure that you're a lovely woman. Anyway, I know that you tried to beat the "fag" out of Roxas, which is wrong. If you can't love him for what he is, than you don't deserve to even bear the title of his mother.

I helped him get away because I loved him, not to spite you. He was able to enroll in Twilight Town High as a dependent because you abused him. I know you love him, but you messed up back then. I know you haven't made efforts to find him, and he hasn't made any to call you. He doesn't know I'm writing you because I don't want him to go back to the state he was in when he left. We were(are) in love Mrs. Strife and I had to make a promise that I'd never leave him, even though I'd told him that countless times. He was sad to leave you, even after what you'd done. He loves you, but he doesn't want to talk to you because he doesn't want to get hurt again.

I was only going to tell you what he's doing, but I felt that you needed to understand what he'd been through. He's currently majoring in Psychology and has gotten tons of scholarship money for his projects. He and I are still together, if you hadn't figured that out. I don't know if you'll actually read this, in which case I wrote this for nothing, but it was worth it.

I don't want you to call him, actually I beg you not to. I just want you to not forget him, because he sure as hell hasn't forgotten you. He still thinks about calling on your birthday, Mothers' Day, Christmas, Thanksgiving and other holidays. He still remembers you, so don't forget your own son. He's great, so don't give him up.

Sincerely,

Axel Lea

PS- I've also put in all the cards he bought for you. He thinks I don't know that he buys cards for you on the days I mentioned before. He's written about what's happened to him, to keep you caught up. I hope you can accept him.

* * *

**A/N: **Also, my faithful reviewer Heather (Neko Ninja Hezza) asked me if I would put in any other couples. I would definitely put more couples in here if you guys want. Just leave your requests in a review, and when I've put up Zexion I'll tell you guys which ones I'm doing in an Author's Note as the next chapter. If I don't take your suggestion it just means I couldn't find a way that those two characters fit. Review! And leave your suggestions!

~Debs


	7. Zexion

**A/N: **Hey guys...............um I hope you aren't mad that I'm just updating. I've been swamped these past few weeks from idiot teachers who want a bunch of projects done-especially my social studies teacher. He's such an asshole and he hates me....so, yeah.

Comic Relief: I was reading a lemon by fuelled by ramen(an awesome author btw) and Lovegame by Lady GaGa came on. While I was reading a lemon "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" came on. You might not think it's funny, but it certainly amused me.

**Disclaimer: **Zexion is not mine...Demyx won't let me have him.

* * *

**Zexion**

My first impression of Demyx was that he was an idiot, a complete and total idiot. Axel had dragged me out to meet his friends because I wasn't social enough. If I wanted to talk I would. It's not my fault that he found Roxas, someone to share things with and always be there for you. So, I sat in the corner away from everyone. I observed that Demyx was friendly to everyone and everyone seemed to love him back.

I don't know why I didn't leave sooner; Axel was too busy with his significant other to care whether or not I was still there. To my chagrin, Demyx flounced-yes, _flounced_-over to me. I didn't know why it wasn't like I had been giving him bedroom eyes.

"I'm Demyx, once again! I was sitting over there and I saw that you weren't talking to anyone. Axel told me you don't hang out with many people. So, I've decided to be your friend, Zexion!" He said to me, and instantly I felt gratitude to him. He didn't even know me, yet he was willing to try and be my friend.

"You can try," I replied, and try he did. He was always there, _always. _I couldn't walk across campus without the blonde idiot coming up to me.

I would never admit this to him, but it was nice not being the only one walking to class without a friend. I still didn't know how to accept him completely. I only had two real friends before him, not including Axel. Once the two got together, I became a third wheel and our friendship disintegrated. I had grown up with them so I was comfortable with them, but how was I supposed to let a stranger become my new friend?

I put up walls and they only faltered sometimes. When he joined me in the library, I talked to him sometimes. Not in depth-mostly just a couple sentences. Then-when I was clearly done-he kept on talking. I could always feel a twitch coming on and usually told him to shut up. It was nice actually, having someone that cared enough to talk to me. I didn't realize I had been like this for five months, until he stopped talking to me.

* * *

The saying 'you never know what you got until it's gone' is annoying as hell when people say it to you. It's even more annoying when it becomes true in an aspect of your life. At first I thought that he had something to do and would see me sometime that week or that day. Until I saw him with Axel and that group of people, he wasn't busy-he had just given up. I could see it in the way he would glance at me.

I felt like such a dick, I had been so rude that he had given up on me. Demyx was the nicest person in the world, always nice and smiling. I had been so cold towards him that he had just _given up. _I no longer had a companion to study with, walk to class with, etc. I had totally blown it and I didn't know how to fix it.

I found that I could replace the feeling of hate towards myself by studying. I was always in the library when I had time. I knew that Demyx was hardly ever there because he wanted to. Usually, he came in to talk to me so I held out hope that he wouldn't feel the urge to study anytime soon. Of course, the world hates everyone and he was there one day when I walked in. I wanted to fix it, but I didn't want to apologize by saying 'I'm sorry'-it always seemed so fake to me. I walked over to him, nervous as hell.

"Demyx, would you like to study?" Is what I said. What I didn't say was: I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you; you are the best friend anyone could ask for, please stop ignoring me. Just like that we were actual friends.

Then we became more, not that I was completely ignoring that. I knew that the type of relationship we had could be called, for lack of better term, a _bromance. _We were always together and we were always touching in some way. Touching as in his arm around me, his arm linked through mine, him lying on my lap during movies. It was the smoothest transition into a relationship ever.

When he asked me if I'd mind, I made a fool of myself. I stumbled over my words and couldn't find a way to put my feelings into words. So when he kissed me first it was a feeling of relief first, then love that came through.

* * *

Now, being the idiot I am I forgot our three year anniversary. How the heck could I do that? I had always done something special and I let my job make me lose track of time. I don't even know where Demyx is, and I've been calling for an hour. I looked around town but eventually went back to our apartment in case he came back.

It's terrifying knowing that the person you love is so mad at you; they don't even want to answer their phone to talk to you. I blew it again and this time I have a feeling this can't be solved by asking him to study. I'm pretty much ready to give up and wait for him to come back. I dialed one last time.

"Zexy?" His voice floated across the line. I've never been so happy in my life to hear his voice.

* * *

**A/N: **I almost forgot about the other couples. I've gotten Cloud/Leon, Namine/Xion, and Ven/a person who's name escapes me with past Ven/Venitas. Make sure you tell me if there's anyone else you'd like to see.

~Debs


	8. Leon

**A/N: **I am still alive everyone. I just hit writer's block, and hard. I literally wrote this today in about 3 hours. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Leon nor Cloud are mine.

* * *

**Leon**

Have you ever fucked up when it comes to a relationship? Fucked up so badly that you can't even see a chance of making up? I have, well I did about 3 weeks ago. I am so _stupid. _I knew what I wanted, but I am such a coward I had to go and screw it up. I can't do anything, the guilt seems to be eating me from the inside. Maybe I never should have met Cloud. No, that's not right. Meeting him was possibly the best thing ever.

* * *

I watched with disgust as Shea flirted with some bleach blonde guy. He looked extremely uncomfortable, as did his girlfriend-who was standing right next to him. I can't believe she talked me into going to this stupid party. All these people from the different high schools keep staring at me. Have they never seen a guy wearing leather before?

I hadn't found anyone interesting here yet. Most of the girls are your typical high school sluts. The guys are preppy, which makes my blood run cold. I swear, if I find one with a sweater over his shoulders I will kill myself.

"Dude, are you ready to bounce? I can't stomach anymore of this shit." Zack announced to me.

"I guess so. Go get Shea while I go to the bathroom." I stood up and walked towards where I assumed the bathrooms were. Out of no where, somebody crashed into me which sends me to the ground.

"Fuck…" I heard someone groan above me. I looked up to be met with blue eyes and a mess of blonde hair.

"You alright, man? I didn't see you there."

I blinked before responding. "It's good, don't worry. I'm Leon by the way." I added.

He stood up, offering me a hand. "I'm Cloud, don't worry I'm sure my parents were hippies." He joked.

I cracked a smile. "Well, my parents were on crack. My real name isn't Leon, but I refuse to go by my given name." Cloud gave a tiny smile. He was cute, extremely cute. I wonder if he was up for one night stands.

"That's cool. Uhm…what school do you go to? I've never seen you in Twilight before." He looked around a bit.

"Oh, I don't go there. I'm in private school a few miles away. I had…issues with the principal at Twilight."

"Xemnas is a dick isn't he? I think he's into teenagers. A few kids have complained about him being a bit of a creep."

"I think he's doing the Psych teacher, Saix. They're both so weird they'd be perfect for each other."

He laughed and I smiled at him.

* * *

I ended up waking up next to Cloud at my apartment. He was a cute kid, only a couple years younger than me. His appearance made him seem younger. We didn't immediately start going out. We had that awkward morning after encounter and I drove him home.

Zack knew him apparently and said that it'd be hard for me to get him in an actual relationship. It's not like I was that easy either; I never had time. I had to check up on Sora and Mom. She had pretty much kicked me out, but I was always there taking care of her because she was always drunk.

I guess I went to more parties to find him. When I did, he blushed and I found this highly amusing. Who wouldn't?

I didn't know if he wanted to go out. I mean, we would have to find each other outside of school because I was enrolled at a private school. I don't exactly remember who asked who. At one party we sort of blurted it out at the same time and then said yes at the same time.

We weren't really romantic, but we did work fine. We hung out when we could, but we always avoided serious topics, like family. I did figure out that he was still way in the closet because he was avid that I make no visible marks on him. I settled with making marks on his chest.

I don't know if we ever had a proper date. He didn't mention it, so neither did I. I just wish that I wasn't such a dumbass. I have a problem with relationships; I just don't believe that you'll be committed to someone for life. Blame my dad for that one. I was scared that someone would love me, but I wouldn't love them back. I didn't want to hurt someone like that.

I know now that I love Cloud. Three weeks ago I didn't know that. I thought that we were getting too attached so it was time to end things. I had it all planned out, but everything got fucked up. Stupid Shea got involved.

* * *

"Are you still going out with that blonde?" Shea asked me as I sat down on Zack's couch.

I paused in grabbing some chips. "I am still going out with _Cloud. _Why do you ask?" I snapped.

"It's just, you usually are done with your boy toys by now. I was expecting you'd need a little…comfort." She winked suggestively.

I stared at her with mild disgust. I never liked her, she was in our group because Zack liked her last year. She had yet to leave us alone.

"Shea, I'm not interested in you. How many times have I told you that?" I growled at her.

"I'm interested in you though. I've been waiting for this thing with _Cloud _to end for months now." With speed a track star would envy, she was on my lap. "Just let me have you, Leon."

I opened my mouth to tell her to fuck off, but she was there. It was disgusting; she was all about the tongue. I felt like I was drowning in her spit.

"Leon, buddy, guess who I found? He was at the store and-woah." Zack came into his house and found me and Shea in a very suggestive position. I pushed her onto the ground and looked up. Zack looked a mixture of disgusted and surprised. The person he was with made me pale.

Cloud was staring at me, face blank. His eyes were filled with hurt and disappointment. He stiffly turned and walked out. And me? I did nothing, absolutely _nothing. _I let Cloud walk away from something that could've easily been fixed.

* * *

It's been three weeks and I still haven't got the balls to call him or go to his house to talk to him. I wouldn't forgive me, so why should he? Too bad I couldn't have figure out I was in love with him when we were still dating. That could have solved everything.

I glanced around my place, it was awful. I had no energy for cleaning, or anything really. I did need to get some food. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and left.

I scanned the aisles for something cheap. Living on your own was not cheap I tell ya. I turned down the aisle where the ramen was located. I blame Cloud for introducing me to this stuff. I searched for the shrimp flavor, my all time favorite. I glanced up and there he was.

He was engrossed in the ramen packets before him. He was probably wondering which flavor he hadn't tried. What should I do? Do I talk to him? Do I apologize? What am I supposed to say?

He must have sensed somebody was looking at him because he looked up. Our eyes met and he seemed to falter. I was still speechless. I couldn't even open my fucking mouth! What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey, Leon, h-how are you?" He whispered.

All I could do was stare. It was like when he walked in on that huge misunderstanding.

"I love you."

We both paused. He was staring at me with wide eyes, which meant I had said it. First, I don't know what to say. Next, I'm blurting things out.

"B-but _Shea_…" He trailed off after collecting himself.

"It was a huge misunderstanding. She attacked me and it was disgusting. It's just, I didn't know what to say to you so I let you leave." There was more but no way was I admitting that in a _grocery _store. I'm not exactly the romantic type either.

"Oh." He said, clearly debating in his head.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to try again. I mean, I love you and I was sort of hoping you love me back. If you don't, that's okay too." I blabbered on.

"We can try again, just stop being sappy. Being really romantic hardly suits you." He answered, smiling a little.

I relaxed. "Thank God that's over with." I breathed out.

He frowned a bit. "It's not. I still have to tell my mother. I've decided I should be honest, no matter what happens."

I tensed up. "Great, how about we go make up at my place in case your mom decides to kill me?" I joked to relieve some of the tension.

He laughed. "Sounds great, let me buy this ramen. Did you know I've never tried the beef flavor?"

I laughed and took his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Voila! The first part of Leon/Cloud is done. I absolutely adore this couple. Review if you want!

~Debs


	9. Cloud

**A/N: **Long time no see! I felt as thought I should finish with Cloud and Leon so I could move on with other pairings. No guarantee on how quickly they'll be up here. I appreciate anyone that has bothered to continue reading. Much Love and Appreciation.

* * *

**Cloud**

Leon still occupies my mind, even after three weeks. I wonder if there's some type of medicine that helps you forget instead of remember. Wow, I'm so lame it should be illegal. Leon should have called me by now. I was hoping it was a mistake, but apparently it isn't and that bastard doesn't have the balls to call me to break up with me.

He didn't seem like a jerk at first. At the party he seemed nice enough, maybe I misjudged him completely. Then we were together and…ugh, my choice may have been awful at that party.

* * *

"Seph, I want to go," I whined to my friend. I hated parties, really. Tifa and Aerith were off somewhere and I was stuck with Seph while he attempted to find girls.

He slung an arm around my shoulders. "Why? We've barely been here two hours and the booze just showed up."

"I hate parties and I hate booze. Plus, that crazy girl Anya is here. She wants me and her to be a couple! She scares me, Seph, she really does."

"Yeah, about your stalker…she's headed over here. Run, Cloud, run!" He joked to me.

I whipped my head around and saw her strutting toward me. I pushed by a laughing Sephiroth and headed towards the area I thought the bathrooms were. Hopefully, she knew she couldn't follow me in there.

I turned to see if she was looking and smashed into someone. I heard the person let out an oomph and groaned to myself.

"Fuck…" I said as I tried to get up. I looked down and almost dropped my jaw. This dude was in _leather. _Not only that, but he was extremely attractive.

"You alright, man? I didn't see you there." I apologized. Not that I minded landing on him. No, the position was totally fine with me.

"It's good, don't worry. I'm Leon by the way." He brushed it off and then I realized that I was still on top of him

I stood up, offering a hand. "I'm Cloud, don't worry I'm sure my parents were hippies." I joked, but cringed because I was ashamed at how lame I was.

He seemed to get the joke. "Well, my parents were on crack. My real name isn't Leon, but I refuse to go by my given name."

I didn't know what to say next. He obviously was not from Twilight. I'm pretty sure a hot guy in leather would have gotten my attention.

"That's cool. Uhm…what school do you go to? I've never seen you in Twilight before." I flicked my eyes over to where I had seen Anya. She was staring at Leon in a scary way, like it was his fault I didn't like her.

The rest of the conversation consisted of the creepiness of Xemnas, differences of schools and an awkward sexual joke. Leon told me once that he progressively moved closer until he could kiss me. I guess I was so into him I didn't even notice.

* * *

I let him take me to his place and then drive me home the next morning. I was not a one-night stand sort of guy, but if you saw Leon you'd go home with him too. I wasn't sure a relationship would work out. I mean, my mother was a crazy, homophobic bitch and I never saw Leon anyway.

I think he stalked me. I saw him at more parties than I should have. Granted, maybe I went to more hoping he'd be there. I always felt embarrassed when I saw him though. I was like a teenage girl. I'm pretty sure he asked me out first, but he still denies it.

I had to give him strict rules like: no hickies or bit marks, no dates that were too public and if he ever met my mother he couldn't wear leather. We didn't really go on dates, but I wasn't a hopeless romantic so I survived.

His friends were cool enough. I knew Zack a little bit already and his other acquaintances were okay. I didn't like Shea though. She wanted Leon and me being there screwed up whatever plan she'd had.

I heard from Zack that Leon was scared of making someone love him. I'm glad now that I never told him. It's not like it would have mattered anyway.

* * *

I was at the grocery store buying the things that Leon needed. He was terrible at house cleaning and stocking up on food. I wandered down the ramen aisle, he was addicted because of me.

I was so engrossed that I didn't see the other person until they clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Cloud! I was wondering when I'd see you again! Are you shopping for Leon again? That man needs to get himself together. I'm heading over there, you might as well come with me." Zack said in a rush. Then he dragged me out of the aisle and towards the exit, making me drop my items.

Zack was so energetic, it was weird. Maybe he'd finally found a girlfriend to actually keep around. We headed up to Leon's apartment and he went in first.

"Leon, buddy, guess who I found? He was at the store and-woah." Zack said and I rushed in behind him to see what was happening. Shea was on Leon's lap and was disconnecting her lips from his.

She smirked at me, the bitch. Leon didn't say a word and Zack was still speechless. I turned and walked out. I didn't hear a word.

* * *

I don't know what I should do. I'm torn between breaking down and calling him and being pissed at him the rest of my life.

It doesn't help that my mother is pestering me to tell her the "girl" who broke my heart. I had to tell her something to hang out with Leon.

I don't have the desire to do anything at all. I'm supposed to be helping Roxas with the chores, but he's seemingly gone every day to his friends' houses. He is only a little boy; lucky kid didn't have to see our dirt bag dad.

I want to cry, but I definitely will not. If Leon won't call me to explain or at the very least break up with me, he's not worth it.

My mom poked her head into my room. Shit, I didn't go but groceries yesterday.

"Cloud, sweetheart, please go buy the groceries. Try to avoid buying that unhealthy ramen as well." She said and left.

I grabbed my keys and left. I ignored what she said and went to the ramen aisle first. I had eaten just about every flavor. I looked down the rows and felt like I was being seriously crept on. I looked up to see Leon staring at me. He seemed frozen and time and I couldn't let the awkward silence endure.

"Hey, Leon, h-how are you?" I stuttered. Damnit, I was supposed to be composed.

He just kept staring and I didn't know what to do. Was he going to apologize or anything like that? I turned to leave when he spoke.

"I love you." He blurted out. I turned and stared at him while he seemed in disbelief that he just admitted that.

I wanted to believe him, really I did. It was just what I had seen was a total 180 degrees from what he was saying now.

"B-but _Shea_…" I finally got out.

"It was a huge misunderstanding. She attacked me and it was disgusting. It's just, I didn't know what to say to you so I let you leave." He said seemingly honest. I stirred over his explanation in my head. That seemed very accurate. Should I accept it? I mean, he didn't say anything when it happened. What the hell am I saying? He just said he loved me and I definitely love him back.

He babbled about it not being enough. I laughed in my head. "We can try again, just stop being sappy. Being really romantic hardly suits you." I teased, smiling at him to let him know we were good.

He looked like he wanted to celebrate but I had to be a buzz-kill. "I still have to tell my mother. I've decided I should be honest, no matter what happens." I said. In all honesty, I had just decided that in my head.

He suggested we "make up" before my mother killed him. In my head make up meant sex, and I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing. I suddenly remembered something important.

"Let me buy ramen first. Did you know I've never had the beef flavor?" I asked incredulously.

Total conversation change, but he didn't care. He smiled at me and made everything totally worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **I was feeling terribly sappy while writing this. I feel like I've changed his character some how. Eh...this is fanfiction I'm allowed to bend them to my whims! Anyway, I'm thinking of doing my girl/girl request next. It'll be the first time I do it so wish me luck, kiddos!

Much Love,

~Debs


	10. Namine

**A/N: **Hello my darlings! I have the first part of Xion/Namine for you all. This is for my reviewer, **Neko Ninja Hezza,** as she made me a very happy author. I remembered your request : ).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, just the plot of these stories.

**Warning: **This is a story about a girl liking another girl. I expect most of you won't mind (since you read yaoi after all), but I warned you.

* * *

**Namine**

I never expected to date a woman. I'll be honest; I never gave a thought to being attracted to the same sex. I wasn't against it by any means, but for 18 years it just wasn't me.

I figured that if one day I wasn't attracted to men anymore, than I would be gay. It sounded so much simpler in my head. I figured one day you would just, I don't know-switch over?

Now that I look at it, I never really liked boys. I just felt as if I had to because that was the _correct _thing to do. I never stared at guys the way I should have. I was more interested in the way girls' breasts filled out their shirts or how short their shorts were. I didn't think it was sexual at first. It was more of the 'I can't believe her shorts are so short-she looks like a whore' kind of thing.

Then I would keep staring and think nothing of it. After all-wasn't it normal to look at what other girls were wearing to see if you looked better or worse?

In my mind, the answer is yes. That all changed when I met Xion. She was my tutor for physics my freshman year. She didn't look like a tutor with black hair and piercings that littered her left ear. It immediately registered in my mind that this woman was useless and that I'd need to request a new tutor.

* * *

"You Name-a-ne?" The black-haired woman drawled.

My eyes narrowed as she butchered my name. "Yes, I'm _Namine _and you must be Xion, my physics tutor." I replied suspiciously.

"Xion's the name, don't wear it out blondie. I'm here to make sure you don't fail physics because from what I hear from the professor you're not doing so hot."

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I just need help on this new concept and maybe a review on the previous ones. I don't appreciate you calling me stupid." I snapped.

Her nonchalant expression was replaced by narrowed eyes. "I didn't call you stupid, blondie. There's no need to go into bitch mode because I'm here to help you. I would also appreciate it if you stopped giving me disapproving looks like my mother. Despite my appearance I am much smarter than you." Xion sneered as she looked down at me.

I was shocked and a little bit pissed off at this woman. First, she had seen right through me and then she insinuated that I was not as smart as her. I imitated her sneer and looked her up and down. "I doubt you have an intelligence level higher than mine in any other subject but-"

_SLAP!_

My head whipped to the side as Xion's palm connected with my right cheek. My face was throbbing as I turned back to face her. She had to notice the fury and hatred burning in my eyes as I faced her. Of course, she ignored the expression on my face and managed to quell her anger.

"Don't you _ever _call me stupid, blondie." She hissed as anger swirled in her dark eyes. In a moment her anger dissipated leaving a sophisticated black haired girl in its wake.

"You ready to learn or do I have to slap you again?" Xion inquired.

I contemplated being a bitch just because she hit me but I realized that she would probably win the fight. I slammed my books down earning a glare from the librarian and glared up at her. Xion smirked as she realized me sitting was a sign of my defeat.

"You learn fast, blondie; I'm sure that tutoring you won't be a problem. Why don't you show me what you don't understand?" She suggested as she slid gracefully into her seat across from me. She gave me a pointed look that said she was well over our short feud and would like to get on with her life now.

I sighed inwardly and flipped open to the chapter that my professor had been teaching for the past week or so. "All of this," I gestured to the equations, "is absolute shit to me."

She smiled sympathetically. "Physics can be a bitch, can't it?"

I smiled slightly at her and I later on realized she was indeed a lot smarter than her appearance suggested.

* * *

We seemed to forget our feud once we kept meeting. We weren't best friends, more like acquaintances. I didn't really know anything about her and she knew nothing of me. I preferred that we didn't become too close because she was somewhat attractive.

At that point I was struggling with my attraction towards both women and men. I still found men attractive but now I checked them out while subtly checking out their girlfriends. I didn't want to become friends with Xion until I could accept myself for what I was.

She seemed to think otherwise. She invited me places like coffee with her friends or a movie night. I had an excuse ready and a conveniently placed visit from one family member or another. I'm sure she saw through the shit I called excuses but she never said a word, just accepted with a 'that's too bad' and carried on.

Then one night she just showed up at my dorm. She hadn't asked if I wanted to hang out that day at tutoring and then she was there.

* * *

"Xion, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Here at this college or more specifically at your door?" She responded as she brushed past me and into my room.

I blinked once more then shut the door, coming round to see her smiling face. "We are going clubbing my dear Namine! This time you cannot give me shit excuses because I can tell you have nothing to do. Let's get dressed!" Her excitement was bouncing off the walls and smacking me in the face.

"I don't want to go clubbing, Xion. I want to stay here and finish my paper and study for a physics test."

She stared at me incredulously for a moment. "You are _extremely _dull, you know. Who the hell wants to study for physics? What you want doesn't matter I have an outfit for you and we need to be leaving in fifteen minutes." She began to draw clothes out from a small duffle that had previously gone unnoticed by me.

"But-"

"Shut up and put this outfit on, Namine. Just because you're hesitant about being friends doesn't mean that I am." Her excitement dimmed down as she gave me a look that made guilt bubble up inside me.

I bit my lip and pointedly looked away from Xion's face. "Alright, I'll go."

I was pissed and Xion knew it. "You took me to a _gay bar_?" I shrieked.

She looked taken aback that I reacted so badly. "Well, of course I took you here, you're gay."

I went pale as she spoke calmly. How did she know I was somewhat inclined toward women? It was my best kept secret. Hell, I wasn't even comfortable admitting it to myself sometimes.

"I-i-i…" I tried to find the strength in me to deny it vehemently but it was nowhere to be found.

My mind was racing frantically. What do I say? Do I stay? Should I leave and be offended? All I knew that I had to something.

"What?" The word slipped from my lips and hung in the air. I was terrified, more than I should have been.

Xion stared at me intently and realization dawned across her face. "Oh, you're not comfortable with yourself yet." She observed.

"I have to go." I blurted out and fled the club. I could hear her behind me, but I hoped she would eventually give up. She was closer than I thought and caught me by my arm.

"I'm sorry, Namine. I just figured it out because you always would look. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She said quietly. I said nothing because I was still reeling from the shock and fear.

"I really like you, okay? I thought taking you out would get you to like me too. I realize now that I pushed too hard. I won't be seeing you for tutoring anymore because of this. But if you want to call me, I'm going to give you my number." Her hand slipped into the pocket of my jacket.

I could hear her footsteps fade away as she headed back to the club. I stayed in the middle of the sidewalk until I could no longer hear her and shakily walked home.

* * *

Her number has stayed in that jacket pocket ever since then, except a week ago when I finally got the balls to call her. I had done some "soul-searching", mainly going through my teen years. I reviewed my attractions and realized it was pretty much equal, except I'd never acted on the females.

I guess I realized that it was part of me, not something I could choose. I'm just thankful that Xion liked me enough to wait for that. She's helped me come to terms with myself and my feelings for her.

* * *

**Review if you want! No flames-I shall throw you in them!**

**Someone wanted Kairi to be with someone; any suggestions?**

**Much love,**

**~Debs  
**


	11. Xion

**A/N: **I don't really have an excuse for making you all wait this long. I just lost my way for a while, I guess. I think the next couple I'm supposed to write in Terra/Ven because of a request. This is the corresponding part to Namine in case you've forgotten. I want to be more consistent and finish this story and rewrite Angels. Enjoy kiddies.

**Disclaimer: **Still isn't mine.

* * *

**Xion**

I always knew I was different. When I was thirteen and girls were squealing over the cute boys I was thinking about how they looked in mini-skirts. It didn't bother me much. I just decided I was a lesbian and to this day penises still freak me out (1). When I told my mother, she was not thrilled. She's one of those conservative, corporate types that don't like anything "unnatural". My dad, long divorced from my mother, was way more liberal and told me to live my life.

I was comfortable by my junior year of high school. I had a girlfriend and told my mother to go screw herself if she had a problem. I dyed my hair all the time and collected piercings like they were stamps. When I graduated I went off to college and majored in physics, it just made sense to me.

My professor from freshman year told me in my junior year that he had a tutoring job for me. Some girl was terrible at it and he liked her enough not to let her fail. When I met her, I figured I'd have to beat the shit out of her for treating me like a disease.

* * *

"You Name-a-ne?" I struggled to pronounce the blonde girls name. Who names their child something that complicated?

Her face screwed up into this annoyed expression. "Yes, I'm _Namine _and you must be Xion, my physics tutor." She corrected me and eyed me like I'd killed her puppy.

"Xion's the name, don't wear it out blondie. I'm here to make sure you don't fail physics because from what I hear from the professor you're not doing so hot." I inwardly flinched when that slipped out. I didn't mean to sound condescending.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I just need help on this new concept and maybe a review on the previous ones. I don't appreciate you calling me stupid." She spit this at my face before I could apologize for being such a bitch. Sorry, Ms. Up-tight, I didn't realize you had a stick up your ass.

"I didn't call you stupid, blondie. There's no need to go into bitch mode because I'm here to help you. I would also appreciate it if you stopped giving me disapproving looks like my mother. Despite my appearance I am much smarter than you." I could tell she didn't think much of me. I valued stuff like that, people taking my appearance for granted and assuming I didn't know what I was doing.

Blondie looked pissed that I called her out. "I doubt you have an intelligence level higher than mine in any other subject but-"

_SLAP!_

I slapped her before I could comprehend what had just happened. I draw the line at people insulting my intelligence. "Don't you _ever _call me stupid, blondie."

She seemed shocked that I collected myself. I was surprised myself, I have terrible anger problems. "You ready to learn or do I have to slap you again?"

She glared at me and slammed her stuff down. I smiled to myself, she had given up. "You learn fast, blondie; I'm sure that tutoring you won't be a problem. Why don't you show me what you don't understand?" I knew physics was hard and I could tell she was confused when she pointed out the chapter they were learning.

"Physics can be a bitch, can't it?" I said and she smiled.

I looked at her again and I realized that she was really pretty.

* * *

I tried to get Namine to hang out with my friends and me. I could tell she was attracted to me. During tutoring I could feel her eyes on me and I could sometimes catch her checking out other girls. She gave me all these crappy excuses and I let it go.

I realized that I wanted to get involved with her romantically. She was nice once you got past her bitchy outer shell. So I decided to take her out by catching her by surprise. I shoved her into a clubbing outfit and dragged her to the best lesbian bar in town.

She was more upset than I thought she'd be.

* * *

"You took me to a _gay bar_?" Namine was furious. I looked at her in surprise, what was her problem?

"Well, of course I took you here, you're gay." I said it casually and I heard the giant intake of breath. She looked like I'd punched her in the stomach.

"What?" I barely heard her over the club. I looked into her eyes. I saw uncertainty, fear and distress in them. She wasn't ready. I just assumed she was and took her out. I was so stupid!

"Oh, you're not comfortable with yourself yet."

She went pale. "I have to go." She spluttered and was out of the club. I followed her and caught her a little ways past the entrance to the club. "I'm sorry, Namine. I just figured it out because you always would look. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She didn't say anything back to me and I knew she wouldn't be able to turn and face me. I knew what she was thinking and I didn't want to rush her. It could scare her and she could be in denial for a long time.

"I really like you, okay? I thought taking you out would get you to like me too. I realize now that I pushed too hard. I won't be seeing you for tutoring anymore because of this. But if you want to call me, I'm going to give you my number." I took my tutoring card out and slipped it into her pocket. She kept silent and I turned back to the bar. I would give her time.

* * *

She hadn't called me for weeks and yesterday my phone rang. When I heard her on the other line, I didn't say a word until she was done explaining. I asked her out on a date and since then, we've been taking it slowly.

Hopefully, I won't just be the girl that got her to come out. Hopefully, she'll choose me to be with her for a while.

* * *

**A/N: ****How was it? Drop a review and let me know. I hope my writing hasn't suffered because of my long break. Also, if you've read my story Mother Knows Best I was thinking of doing more with that and write another one-shot. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Cheers,**

**~Debs**


	12. Ventus

**A/N: **Here's the first part of Terra/Ventus. The others have pretty much been in the KH universe somewhat with the names of the places. I took a different route for this one. I hope you guys still like it!

**Disclaimer: **The only thing that is mine is the plot. The characters aren't mine nor is P.F. Chang's.

* * *

**Ventus**

I stared at the calendar. It was a year ago today that Terra had left. It took all of my power not to break down and cry like a baby. Terra had promised that he'd only be gone for three months. Then it was six, and that turned into a full year. I felt abandoned. Terra told me not to wait, in case he didn't come back. He told me to see whoever he liked just incase he didn't come back.

I had tried to tell him it was absurd. Volunteers always came back. I knew deep down that nobody was safe in volunteer situations. I remembered Terra going to a class before he left. They educated them about the possible dangers and after that most people dropped out. Terra didn't. Terra was determined to help the world.

I remembered hearing Terra tell me to find someone new. It was like a physical blow, the feeling of someone you love letting you go. So, in all my immaturity I wanted to get back at Terra. I figured the only reason Terra would say something like that was because he found some handsome-smart-save-the-world person while he volunteered. So I shacked up with the one person on earth Terra might confess to hating one day, Vanitas.

Vanitas was my persistent suitor. I might have liked him if it weren't for the fact that the man had no personality. The only thing I saw in him was the evil that stayed buried inside of him except in moments of rage. Other than that, he liked everything that I liked and was so dull that I wanted some kind of argument to spice things up. Even having sex with him was dull. Everything was about me and that's great but part of sex is the knowledge that your partner is satisfied, not just you.

When I told Terra, it was the first time I'd heard him so angry. I'd been doing the thing with Vanitas for two months and by the end of the phone call wanted to take it all back. When I told Vanitas, his rage broke through and I knew that I could never see him again. He was insane. He hit me and I took the opportunity to press charges. He was all drugged up somewhere, where he should have been long before.

I snapped out of my memories and looked around my-our-flat. There were pictures of us still, I hadn't bothered putting them away because I knew that no matter what I belonged with him. The clock read 8:40 and I grabbed my things in a rush. I was out of the door before the clock read 8:45.

* * *

I stared at my desk along with half of the office. My desk was covered in roses of all colors and I could see boxes of chocolates sticking out from under them. I just stood there while my co-workers snickered behind their hands.

"Would anyone-" I cleared my throat. "Would anyone happen to know why my desk looks like a bomb of roses exploded on it?"

I saw Aqua, one of my friends, step out of the crowd. "Maybe you have a valentine, Ven." She had a sneaky smile on her face.

"Valentine?"

"Yes, Ven, a valentine. You do know that it's Valentine's Day, don't you?"

I blinked slowly and everything made sense. I was wondering why everyone looked like they were high. It was the classic Valentine's Day expression. It's only okay if you're spending Valentine's Day with someone, otherwise it's fucking annoying.

Aqua shook her head at me. "There's a card in that mess. I snooped around earlier to see if there was anything worth stealing. Go find your true love, Ven!"

I rolled my eyes and my co-workers laughed. I eyed the roses suspiciously as I tried to find my chair. When I finally fought my way through the jungle that was my desk I saw a white enveloped sitting on my keyboard with my name on it. I picked it up, opened it up and almost dropped it in surprise.

_Dear Ven,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I bet you forgot about it, but I didn't. I'm still thinking of you thousands of miles away and I hope you're thinking of me. I know we haven't talked much since I got mad at you, but I hear that you're single again. So I'm taking this opportunity to win you back even though I'm not there. At 11:30 I want you to go to lunch and be at your favorite restaurant ever, P.F. Chang's, at 12:00. Bring Aqua if you'd like. I hope you like the flowers. : )_

_Love,_

_Terra_

I read the letter over at least ten times before I allowed myself to smile. Terra was such a sap, even when he wasn't here. This was probably the happiest I'd been in over a year.

* * *

At 12:00 I was staring at the best looking feast of Chinese food I'd ever seen. Beside me Aqua was possibly going to pass out.

"Ven, if you don't take Terra back after this, can I have him?"

"Shut up, Aqua."

I sat down at the seat with a card. When I opened it I smiled.

_Dear Ven,_

_Don't pass out. You still have one more thing to do before the day is over. After you finish and get rid of Aqua (I hope she isn't reading), go back to work, finish the day and be home by 6. Do as I say._

_Love,_

_Terra_

I placed the card aside and started on the chicken. As soon as I put it in my mouth I fell in love. Actually, I think I had a food-gasm. P.F. Chang's is the best Chinese place in existence. If you don't believe me, go suck on an egg. Aqua looked stuck between which dish she should eat and decided to just eat everything she could get her hands on. Terra sure knew how to impress.

* * *

I was home by 5:45. I needed time to load up all the roses before I left and still have time to beat traffic so I left early. I shut the door on the roses and decided to bring them up later. I walked up to the flat with anticipation in my stomach. The whole day had been great and I knew that Terra would have saved the best for last.

I turned the key and pushed the door open. The flat was dimly lit with candles everywhere. There were roses covering the kitchen table and as I looked down there was a path leading to the bedroom lit by candles. I set my work items on the couch and followed the path with apprehension.

When I reached the bedroom door there was a white card. I took the card and read the message on the inside.

_Turn around._

I turned and saw another card on the bathroom door. I was shaking as I reached out for the card. I had a feeling something big was happening. I took the card and opened it up.

_I missed you._

As soon as I read it I turned back to the bedroom door. Filling up the doorway, Terra smiled down at me, his brown hair spiked like always. I dropped the cards in shock.

"I hope that you dropped those cards out of happiness, Ven. I'd be disappointed if-mmph!"

I threw myself on him and smashed our lips together. It had been too long since I'd been this close to Terra. He always had the bad habit of talking when there should be more kissing.

I pulled back and rested my head on his chest. "Terra, I missed you so much. If you ever leave that long again you're taking me with you. I'm never doing this again-never."

Terra ran his hands through my hair soothingly. "I promise you, Ven, I'll never leave you for that long ever again."

I made a noise of contentment before I dragged us further into the bedroom. "We have a lot of time to catch up on. I want sex."

Terra laughed and pulled me close to him. "You're definitely not the only one."

I looked up at him and smiled again. "By the way, your sappiness made for a great day. I love you."

"I love you too, Ven. Let's have sex now."

I laughed and we fell onto the bed. Obviously, the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm trying to update faster. This one came a lot quicker than the last one. I'm sorry about that by the way. Anyways, review if you want it does make an author happy.

I'm pretty sure Terra's chapter is the last one that I'm doing. If there's any pairing you'd like to see **please let me know** before I finish this and start my rewrite of Angels. Once that happens any requests I get afterword will take a while getting up here.

Peace out homies,

~Debs


	13. Terra

**A/N: **So this is the last chapter of my very first multi-chapter story. I'm both excited and sad.

I want to thank everyone who put this story on their alert list, made it a favorite, or dropped a review

That has made this so much better and I appreciate all the support.

Without further ado, here's Terra's story.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing except the plot is mine. Don't steal it.

* * *

**Terra**

I remember the first time I met Ventus. We were in college and I'd seen him trying to balance too many things on one textbook. I'd gone over to help and realized that he was adorable and I had to have him. I pressed and pressed over the weeks following our meeting until he'd given in.

I also remember the look in his eyes when I'd told him I'd be leaving. I remember the hurt in his voice when I told him he could date other people. I remember the anger I'd felt when he told me he was dating Vanitas. Now, I want him back.

* * *

"Terra! Oh my gosh, you haven't called me for weeks mister. You better have a good reason!"

"I always have a good excuse, Aqua," I said. "As you know, Valentine's Day is in a few days. I'm sure that our blonde friend has forgotten and I'm planning on surprising him."

Aqua gasped loudly. "Terra, are you coming back?"

I laughed at her answer. "You know how to ruin a surprise, don't you? Yes, I'm coming back. I get in tomorrow so that I have time to set up his surprises."

"Do you need help?"

"I need a ride from the airport and a place to stay for a night. It you don't mind the disturbance of course."

"Are you kidding? It's about time you and Ven got back together. I'm so sick of both of you moping."

"Whatever, Aqua, I have to go." I looked over at my group and they stared back impatiently.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. What time?"

"Be there around 5 p.m."

"Gotcha, see you tomorrow! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, bye Aqua."

"Bye!"

I hung up and went over to my group. I'd miss all of them, but I had a blonde to get back to.

* * *

I tried to loosen Aqua's grip as she pulled me into a ferocious hug. She had shoved through the crowd just to attack me. Her long fingernails were digging into my back.

"Aqua, I need you to let me go. I have to win Ven back alive."

She laughed into my chest. "Even if you were dead he'd take you back. There isn't much winning over necessary in this endeavor."

I smiled. "I'm happy to hear that, but I'm still going to go all out. I know Ven loves that even if he doesn't."

She linked our arms together and dragged me toward baggage claim. "So, what are you going to do first?"

"First, I need to call in a favor."

* * *

"Terra, there is absolutely no way that I can get that many flowers at the last minute. Why didn't you call ahead?"

"Marluxia," I sighed, "I need those flowers on Ven's desk on Friday. It's all part of my plan to win him back."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "You need to win him back?"

"Well, not really, but I have a plan damn it! Why can't anyone respect that?"

"Chill man, I could probably pull it off. I'll have to call a few people but it can get done."

I nearly leaped over the desk and gave Marluxia a kiss. I held back, Vexen would find out somehow and that was not something I wanted to deal with.

"Marluxia, I love you. Seriously, I would marry you right now."

He smirked. "Vexen is in the back."

I cringed. "Right. Anyway, on the card…"

* * *

"Terra? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Eraqus, it's really me."

"Where the hell have you been? Aqua and Ventus are the only two that come see me these days. Did you and Ventus have a fight?"

I rubbed the back of my head, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, we fought or something along those lines. I actually need a favor from you and it's about Ventus."

"I want details about what happened later. What is it that you need?"

"I know you own that P.F. Chang's by Ventus's office. I was hoping you could set up a nice feast on Friday."

"Valentine's Day? You're kind of late, son."

"I know. I just need to make a grand gesture. I know every dish that Ven likes and all I need is for you to rent out a place for him and probably Aqua on Friday."

"I guess I could for my three favorite students."

I sighed in relief. "Also, I need for you to leave a card…"

Aqua gave me thumbs up from the couch.

* * *

On Friday, I was a nervous wreck. What if Ven was mad? What if he thought it was too much? What if he said no?

"Terra, you need to relax. Ven loves you. I'm going to work; I'll call you and tell you how it went." She kissed me on the cheek and I heard her footsteps fade as she walked out of the door.

I paced around her apartment for almost an hour. I couldn't watch television and the thought of eating made me sick. My cell phone rang and I nearly killed myself trying to open it.

"Well?" I asked

"He got a giddy smile on his face. He was ecstatic Terra, so you can relax now. I gotta go; Ven is coming over here to tell me how amazing you are. I'll call you after lunch so that you can start setting up. Bye."

"Bye, thanks Aqua."

I smiled. Success.

* * *

I looked over my handiwork. The hopeless romantic in me was giddy, but the realist part was dreading Ven's reaction. He'd loved the lunch according to Aqua but I wasn't sure if he'd get mad that I came back without telling him.

I taped the last two cards to the bathroom and bedroom doors and sat myself down in the bedroom. Almost twenty minutes later, I heard the front door open. I heard Ven put his stuff on the couch and follow the path to the back of the apartment.

I listened to see if he'd read the first card. I heard one piece of tape rip and then a second. I opened the door quickly and Ven turned around. He dropped both of the cards as his eyes widened.

"I hope that you dropped those cards out of happiness, Ven. I'd be disappointed if-mmph!"

He latched himself onto my lips and needless to say I was relieved. He pulled back and nestled into my chest like old times.

"Terra, I missed you so much. If you ever leave that long again you're taking me with you. I'm never doing this again-never."

I smiled and stroked his hair. God, I had missed him. "I promise you, Ven, I'll never leave you for that long ever again."

He made a noise of contentment before he dragged me further into the bedroom. "We have a lot of time to catch up on. I want sex."

I laughed and drew him closer to me. "You're definitely not the only one."

He smiled and looked up at me with fondness that I had missed. "By the way, your sappiness made for a great day. I love you."

"I love you too, Ven. Let's have sex now."

He laughed and we fell onto the bed.

Nothing could ever top this.

* * *

**A/N: **Done! I feel so accomplished right now. I had a hard time finishing this, I wanted it to be perfect and I got distracted *guilty look* sorry.

Anyway, drop a review to let me know what you thought!

**Also, this story is going to be marked complete. However, if I get a request for another couple and I feel like I can do it, I will add it. As for now, enjoy other stories. They don't have to be mine *cough**check them out**cough*, but there are some very talented people here.**

Much love,

~Debs


End file.
